The Quidditch Effect
by cupcake2004
Summary: Oliver's POV. Ever since they came back to school things were different. But why? Why is oliver so jealous of Katie's new boyfriend and what will happen when he finally realizes how he feels? RR


The Quidditch Effect  
  
Katie Bell was walking a couple people in front of me. I was supposed to be on my way to Charms, but my eyes were fixed on her... She had been my good friend for the past 4 years, ever since she had joined the Quidditch team in her third year. We'd known each other before then, but after she made it, we'd really hit it off. We both loved Quidditch, reading, and we both did pretty well in classes. I couldn't help noticing that her dirty blonde hair had grown long over the summer and she seemed almost in better shape than last year...  
"Er, Wood... what are you staring at?" someone was tapping my shoulder. "Wha-?" I said coming out of my stupor. I turned around to see Fred Weasley grinning mischievously at me.  
"Aren't you going to Charms?" he asked, still smiling that stupid smile. Mental note to self, hit Fred with Quaffle during next Quidditch practice...  
"Yes..."  
"Well, the classroom is five doors that way..." he said. Damn I hate that Weasley smirk!!!!!  
"I know! I was just- checking if you would notice or not!" I replied and ran towards the room I'd missed.  
The bad part is, is that I could still hear Fred laughing at me.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That evening I called the team to the common room to discuss practices for the year.  
"I think we'll start out at 4 a week, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday morning." Quidditch was the best part of school; I never understood why they always complained about my practices. I mean, isn't that the reason why we were the best team in the school? Because we practice?  
I was right, my team was grumbling about the practices. (Why? Why, why, why?)  
"Oliver! The first match isn't until the end of October! Can't we give it a rest? It is the first week back after all," Alicia Spinnet grumbled.  
"That isn't that much time! We need to get in shape! You lot have had all summer to get lazy, now its time to focus again!" I said impatiently. _Really_. I mean it was like I was asking them to give up food, for Merlin's sake!  
I glanced over at Katie without realizing it, and I saw her staring back at me. When she noticed me looking at her though, she blushed and looked quickly away. Since when does Katie blush? I thought.  
"Wood, earth to Wood? Can you stop staring at Katie please?" Angelina snapped. "I believe you were trying to tell us about how you are going to torture us this year." She smirked. Katie blushed again.  
I frowned. "I'm finished."  
The group jumped up and ran back to what they were doing before I 'had so rudely interrupted them.' At least that's what Fred and George say. Katie, though, flopped onto a chair by the fire and closed her eyes.  
I decided I should go talk to her. "Hey, Kates," I smiled, poking her on the shoulder.  
"Oh, Wood, its you," she said, opening her eyes. "What's up?"  
"Not much, I just wanted to talk..."  
She smiled. "How was your summer?"  
"Not bad...I went to a Quidditch camp over summer! It was so amazing, I got to meet professional players and one of them said that I was the best 17 year old keeper that he'd ever seen!"  
"Wow, that's great, Ol!" she said, but there was something in her voice that made me stop my "Quidditch ramblings" as they call it. No idea why though.  
"What's the matter?" I asked her.  
"I have to tell you something," she began quickly.  
"What is it?"  
"I- um- its- that- I have a lot of homework to do! I better get started, don't want to leave it too late!" she said in a falsely cheerful voice. Then she jumped up and sprinted up the stairs to her dormitory.  
What was that all about? I wondered, incredibly confused. Girls confuse me.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day went by fast. I still had her on my mind, so when someone asked me a question, I would say something stupid. As soon as I got out of class I headed down for dinner. Food...must have....FOOD.... George had been bugging me about Katie all of Potions, and I was still thinking about it.  
"Hey Wood!"  
"I DON'T LIKE KATIE!" I yelled out loud. Now everybody in the Great Hall (thankfully there wasn't very many) was staring at me.  
I looked around and Harry was standing there with wide eyes. "Um, I didn't say you did..."  
"Sorry Potter... What did you want to say?"  
"Um, I was just wondering what time practice was. You forgot to tell me."  
"Oh, its at 7."  
"Okay, sorry to bother you," he said, eyes still wide and a smile, almost identical to the one Fred had on his face yesterday, growing on his face. "By the way, I think you like Katie."  
DAMN YOU WEASLEYS!!! YOU'VE CORRUPTED MY SEEKER!! I thought furiously.  
When the guilty ones came in for dinner, I just glared at them.  
"What's up, Wood?" Fred asked. How dare he pretend he doesn't know??  
"You seeker corrupters!" I yelled.  
"What are you smoking?" George looked at me like I was insane. I am NOT insane!  
"As if you don't know," I scoffed giving them my death glare.  
"Oookay then! We'll just leave YOU alone then! Thinking about Katie dearest?" And low and behold, there comes that DAMNED smirk again!  
"AAARRRGHHH! IT'S STALKING ME!" I yelled.  
"What are you yelling about?"  
I whipped around and Katie was standing there looking very amused.  
I went red. "The Weasley smirk...it's everywhere!"  
She laughed and sat down next to me. Oh god, I've suddenly lost my appetite!  
"Uh, I have to go get ready for practice!" I said suddenly.  
"But Oliver, it's 5 o'clock," Angelina said, looking at me weirdly.  
"I know," I mentally hit myself for using such a stupid excuse. "I also have some, uh, other stuff to do before practice!"  
Katie looked at me and shrugged, and then went back to eating her food.  
I dashed out of the Great Hall as fast as I could without looking too stupid straight back up to my dorm.  
I fell onto my bed and stared at the ceiling for a while, just breathing, not thinking about anything. And then I heard the door open.  
I looked up and I saw none other but Katie Bell walk into my room.  
"Katie! Uh, I was just-"  
"Why did you run off as soon as I sat down for dinner Oliver?" she sounded pretty angry and she looked pretty upset.  
"I just..."  
"Just what? What is your problem lately? You don't barely talk to me like you used to anymore! You didn't owl me once all summer! You've been avoiding me! What has gotten into you?" Uh oh. She was mad!  
"Nothing! I-"  
"Well, let's cut to the chase then Oliver. I don't want to be your friend anymore until you can get your shit together! Do you want me as your friend or not?"  
"But, Katie...!" But it was too late; she had already stormed out of my room.  
Shit, I thought. I am a prat. A royal, royal prat.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two days later, Katie still wouldn't speak to me. Practice was a nightmare, she wouldn't listen to a thing I said!  
When practice was over, she packed up her things and left so fast it was unbelievable.  
"Alicia, what is up with Katie?" I asked, totally bewildered.  
"Well isn't it obvious?" she said exasperatedly.  
"Er, not really, if it was I wouldn't be asking you..."  
"She fancies you, Oliver! She has since fourth year! She's tired of being just your friend! And ever since you've been avoiding her, it's like she's trying to move on," Alicia explained.  
Women work in mysterious ways. "Why didn't she just _tell_ me?"  
"She was too afraid to. You have quite the fan club, Mr. Wood."  
"Oh, shit." I said, hitting myself on the head.  
"Why have you been avoiding her?" Alicia asked.  
"I don't know... I just feel strange around her lately...its like, something's different..."  
Alicia's eyes grew wide. "You fancy her! I knew it!"  
I looked at the ceiling. "Why does everyone keep saying that??" I exclaimed.  
"Because its true!" they all said at the same time.  
"I don't like Katie, she's my friend, my mate..." Can I?  
"Yah, I'm sure you wish she was a little more than that thought right?" Fred said suggestively.  
"Oh get your mind out of the gutter!" I spat. "I'm going up."  
I left the change rooms with the rest of my team mates yelling, "WOOD LIKES KATIE WOOD LIKES KATIE!"  
"If you lot don't shut your traps, I'll have a 4:30 am practice on Saturday morning! I yelled behind me.  
Wow, that sure shut them up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that is the first chapter! If you like it, please review! Oh and btw, for those of you waiting for updates on the rest of my stories, If You Loved Me and Why Can't I are ready to upload, but the problem is, I'm at my dad's right now and they are saved at my mum's house! So when I get back (August 16th) you'll have a nice, quick update! Enjoy!  
  
Much love,  
  
Chelsea


End file.
